Alone
by WhyIsFindingA-URL-SoHard
Summary: Set during Jason's Robin days. What does he do when patrol is over, and he just wants to be alone?
1. Flashback

**Set around the time Jason was Robin.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Jason glared, at none in particular. He just wanted to glare. He grabbed a pack of cigarettes from his black hoodie. He took out a cigarette and pulled out his lighter. He lit the cigarette, and inhaled.

_I'm not old enough to smoke. I should stop, before Bruce figures out. He'll be pissed._

But he didn't stop. He didn't _**want **_to stop. He felt better when he smoked. It was a good way to relieve stress, wasn't it?

He pressed his back further against the brick wall. Crime Alley wasn't the best place to 'hang out' but he wanted to be alone. Away from everything. So, why not go where you were you spent your childhood?

_Some childhood, _he thought sarcastically.

He didn't exactly have the best childhood.

_-Flashback-_

_Run! Run! I've got to run!_

_The boy quickly ran up the fire escape, climbing into a window, and shutting it, quickly locking it. He dropped the bag filled with some food he stole, and looked around. "Mom?" He asked aloud, wondering where the woman was._

_The raven-haired seven year-old Jason walked slowly, peeking into his Mother's bedroom. They didn't have much money, so instead of sleeping on beds, they slept on mattresses with blankets on them. Of course, the beds weren't chock full of blankets. Jason had one red blanket on his 'bed' and his mother had an orange one._

_There, laying on the bed, with a container that had once been filled with many pills, lay his ginger-haired mother. _

_The boy's eyes widened in shock. He dropped down on his knees and quickly began shaking his mother's shoulders. "MOM! Wake up, wake up!" The boy continued at this for awhile. _

_He must have alerted someone, as a couple paramedics walked in._

_Tears were running down his face. "MOM! WAKE UP! MOM, MOM, mom, mom..." His shouts slowly went down to a whisper as the paramedics put her body on a stretcher and left the shaking boy behind._

"_Eh, just another one of those drug-addicts. There's tons in Crime Alley, ain't there?" A paramedic said to the other, before they left. _

_And Jason was left there, shaking on his knees, tear tracks running down his face._

_It's my fault she's dead, he realized. The dealers must have come while I was gone. If I'd stayed, they wouldn't 've come._

_His eyes widened. I can't let the Orphanage get me! He jumped out the window, climbing back down the fire escape, never to enter that apartment again. _

_***End of Flashback***_

Jason wasn't fond of these memories. They haunted him. Nightmares of all the wrong he's done. Stealing things on the streets. Doing anything he could to get some extra cash, to give to drug dealers for cigarettes.

He flicked the cigarette into the nearby garbage can, despite it being stuffed with trash.

He had finished patrol with Bruce a while ago. He was supposed to be asleep in bed right now.

Oh well.

Bruce would never know he was out here.

_Yes, he will. He's Batman, _he thought, chuckling to himself.

Stepping over a broken beer bottle, he made his way home, to the manor.

Because Crime Alley would never be his home.


	2. Risks

**A/N: This was supposed to be a one-shot, but eh, what the heck! I'll give it another chapter and see what happens. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, DC comics, or any of their characters, settings, and ideas.**

Jason was now at the looming and mysterious Wayne manor. The raven-haired young teen crossed his fingers, in hopes Bruce or Alfred wouldn't be awake. They would surely find out he had been smoking. The smell tainted his clothes. He'd be better off disposing of them as soon as he got to his room rather than Alfred cleaning them and finding out about his smoking.

He stuck to the shadows, carefully keeping out of the top-notch security and making sure not to set off any traps or alarms.

The second boy wonder made his way to the manor, a bit irritated by the quantity of steps and largeness of the hill.

_Geez, Bruce needs to get an escalator or something. This is fucking ridiculous._

Normally, Alfred would scold the teen for such language. But, Alfred wasn't here, and besides, he's just thinking.

_There's nothing wrong with saying things to yourself. Besides, there isn't anything wrong with cussing. It's just words. It's not like I'm insulting anybody with them._

_...Okay, I need to stop talking to myself about my views. It's weird and creepy._

He finished climbing up the building, and, with a swoosh, jumped into his room from the window, landing ever-so-slightly on his feet.

Footsteps approaching his room.

His eyes widened. Bruce was coming to check up on him!

_I am so screwed._

Closer, the footsteps came.

Closer.

Closer.

And even closer.

And suddenly, the door creaked open...

For Bruce to be staring quietly at a young teen, sound asleep in his bed.

_Hm. Smells like smoke in here, _Bruce thought to himself. But he shouldn't talk to Jason about it. The boy was always getting frustrated at Bruce for his lack of trust. He was always, 'too paranoid' to Jason.

He closed the door lightly, a bit disturbed by the smell, but happy the teen was sleeping peacefully. Even Bruce still had nightmares. In fact, that was his alibi. His nightmares seemed to get out of hand, and it always made him feel a bit better to see that Jason was safe. He wouldn't be able to live anymore if anything ever happened to the poor young man. As much as a handful as he is, he did grow up on the streets. The poor soul had seen so much. Too much. Bruce would try to keep that little bit of innocence he had left around. Jason needed it.

He walked away, ready to finally get some sleep. He had an important meeting the next morning, that would supposedly 'change Wayne Industries in ways never before.'

Hearing the footsteps finally leaving, Jason sighed with relief. He jumped out of the bed, and changed into his sleepwear, a green t-shirt and black sweatpants. He jumped back into bed, pulling the comforter up to his chin, where it had been before.

_Geez, Bruce can be such a stalker._

These were his last thoughts he had that night before slipping into peaceful, dreamless sleep.


End file.
